A Promise to The Bird
by RegulusJamesLove
Summary: My first YJ story and one-shot. Has to do with the episode Failsafe. Not cannon. This is just my little story of Dick and Wally being stuck inside the ship as the minutes count down to the explosion. Along with what happened after. No real pairing.


Me: To everyone, no one really knows the last moments of Kid Flash and Robin when they were in the episode of Failsafe.

And after reading only one story on this...or from what I could find really. I decided to make one! Sorry for my Harry Potter fans, I am getting the chapters done. I just wanted to create a few one-shots to keep my creative juices flowing.

Now, there is going to be a few one-shots of for the episode Failsafe. I at least have three one-shot ideas, including the one I'm writing right now.

This is also suppose to introduce myself in the fanfiction world for Young Justice. So all you YJ reader fans, Hello!

I'm new to the YJ stories, so I hope I don't mess up! Now that that's over, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>- With Robin -<p>

Robin looked at Kid Flash and Kid Flash back to Robin. The timer was ticking faster and faster towards the end. "Wally...please go." Robin whispered as he pressed his hand on the closed doors.

There was no other escape beside the doors. Behind them rubble block the way, on their left rubble block the way and to their right rubble blocked the way.

The only way out, was behind to thick steel doors that lead to the outside. But just as they were about to make it did the doors close shut, trapping them inside. Robin looked over to Wally, who in turned study how Robin looked.

Wally cursed himself as he saw the shaking shoulders of the Youngest League member on the team. It was...unfair to Wally.

Robin was still a fucking kid for go sakes! And he was about to die by being inside an exploding ship. "Wally please." Robin whispered as he pushed the other towards the doors.

"You can't move both of us! With just you, you can slip out and race out of here! Please!" Robin cried, tears rolling down his face.

Wally continued to stay where he was. He looked down at the child on their team. Wally knew that Robin feared his fate. But Wally saw more fear for him, making him shake his head with a smile.

"Robin." Wally whispered, as he brought the little bird into his arms. Robin froze before he continued to shout for Wally to get out. To leave before it was too late.

To Robin he didn't want his best friend's life to end because of him. He didn't want Wally to die like his parents died, like his siblings died...like Bruce...his adopted father died. He wanted his friend to live.

"Wally please! Please leave!" Robin sobbed, making Wally shake his head again as he looked at the timer. "Robin...I am not going to leave you...bros for life...remember?" Wally asked, putting up a reassuring smile before he held Robin close to his chest.

"But...but..." Robin whispered, as he felt himself get picked up bride style. Robin didn't say a word as he clutched onto Wally. The other bring his back to the door, before sliding down in a sitting position. Holding Robin closely to himself.

"Robin...like I said..Bros for Life...and beyond...if your going to die...then so will I." Wally whispered, making Robin cry as he held Wally's neck.

"Wally! I'm scared!" Robin cried, making Wally smile as he patted the child's back. What Wally and the rest of the team keep forgetting, was that Robin. Even though acted like an adult and could fight better than an adult.

Was still a child.

"I'm here Robin..."

"Dick..."

"What?" Wally asked in surprise as he looked down at Robin. Robin looked up at Wally, pealing off his mask to show scared azure blue eyes.

"My name is Richard Grayson...most people call me Dick...My parents were the Flying Graysons before they died right in front of me." Robin, no Dick confessed. Wally looked at Robin stunned, before he smiled. Taking off his goggles and hood, did clutch Robin close to himself.

"Dick...I'm here..." Wally whispered as he heard the Timer slowly run out. "Wally." Robin cried as the two looked at each other one last time, before closing their eyes and clutching onto each other. The last thing Wally heard was the timer beeping and explosion going off all around them.

* * *

><p>- Training Room -<p>

Dick jolted away, flying upwards, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dick looked up with fear in his eyes to see the very concerned face of Batman.

"Dad." Dick croaked as he clutched onto Batman, making Batman frown deepen as he held Dick close. Dick continued to clutch onto Bruce, before he noticed everyone else in the room.

Superboy was being helped up by Red Tornado and Black Canary was comforting Artemis. Kal'dur was looking down at the floor with an unreadable expression. Dick let go of Bruce slowly, as he ran over to Wally who got off the table looking around for Dick.

The two hugged each other and clutched onto each other.

From all the mentors view, each one of the children were clearly upset with what happened. "None of it was real?" asked Artemis as she looked around the room.

"Wait...I remember." Kal'dur whispered as he looked at his team. "This was suppose to be a training mission." Kal'dur whispered, getting a nod from Batman. "Yes, this was training for all of you that would allow the situation to get worse and worse no matter what you did." Batman stated, before showing the screen.

Everyone looked to see multiple screens showing where each person was, and showing what was happening in their mind.

"But once Artemis 'died' did things turn for the worse." Martian Manhunter whispered, looking at M'gann who looked at her Uncle with horror in her eyes. As if she understood or knew what he was going to say and get at.

"When Artemis died, M'gann truly believed that she had passed, causing all of your emotions to higher before you start to believe that everything around you was happening for real." He stated, making M'gann look at the screens.

"Even Artemis who was about to die, she knew that what was happening wasn't real, until M'gann's power came in." Green Arrow stated, making everyone notice many mentors were already there and few other heroes from the distress call that Batman sent.

"So when that happened, Artemis truly believed that she had died..." Wonderwoman whispered, before patting the girl's shaking shoulder. "Even though she would have woken up instantly, did her mind believed that she was so dead, that Artemis and everyone else started to slip in a coma." she finished.

"That is why I came in...but M'gann's emotions were so powerful...I do was pulled in until the end... until I was able to shock M'gann awake...or else everyone would have been in a Coma forever." Martian Manhunter finished.

"It was all my fault." M'gann whispered in horror, making tears swell up into her eyes.

"_Robin...like I said..Bros for Life...and beyond...if your going to die...then so will I."_

Everyone looked towards the screen to see Robin and Kid Flash together. The rest of the team and all the mentors, along with the other heroes beside Dick and Wally looked over to the screen.

They all watched the last moments of Dick and Wally, the way Wally stay and protected the small bird. The way Dick confessed to Wally.

And it tore all of them apart to see two kids, facing teeth at such a horrible way. With many of the others, it was quick they didn't have time to thin about it. With Dick and Wally, they had to wait for it and brace it.

At the end of it, M'gann sobbed and cried in Captain Marvel's arms. Artemis fell to the floor with Black Canary and Wonderwoman holding the teen.

Superboy and Kal'dur looked at Dick and Wally. As if a horrible realization hit to them. Bruce just looked at his adopted son with sympathy, before giving sympathy to the rest of the team. For like Wally realized, Dick was still a child.

He was their pillar of support for each of them in some way. He was the hatchling of the nest, their precious hatchling.

And...they fail to protect him...

But Bruce saw the determination in all their eyes. The determination to do better, to make sure Dick wouldn't have to experience the emotions he felt during the training exorcize every again.

Still Bruce knew he was going to get yelled at by Tim, Jason and Damien when he got home. And to this day, the Bat will bring it to his grave that he was actually scared of what the three might do to him.

But for now...he had a bird to comfort and a long night of being yelled at by his other sons.

* * *

><p>- END -<p>

Me: I hoped you all liked it.

I made this because, I really wanted to see Wally's and Dick's reactions, but I got nothing really. So I decided to make this.

And for those who are like "BLAH! BLAH! ROBIN WOULDN'T DO THAT! NAG! NAG!". If you think about it. Robin is still a child.

And even though Robin is a hero, he's a child. Children fear things, just like Dick fears things. And for a child to know that they are going to die, is emotional. Especially if they count down the minutes or watch the timer go out.

I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
